Libro Fuego: El comienzo del fin
by caty200065
Summary: Segunda Parte del Fic, Aprendiendo Fuego Control con Zuko. Comienza la ultima parte de Avatar, subido capitulo 5, Este es el final espero les guste! Con esto termino todas mis historias de Avatar a esperar el final de la serie!
1. Chapter 1

**Libro Fuego – El final de un cuento épico **

Hola a todos! Mina san, decepcionada porque ya se que el libro fuego será el último de la saga y un poco triste por las imágenes que han pasado de Avatar, escribo este fic, ya que mi anterior Fic: El Gurú, basado en el final del Libro Tierra me gustó mucho aunque el final fue apresurado y lo hice bajo el calor de los acontecimientos que ya comente primero.

Doy vida a esta primera entrega ya siendo una fanática consumada de la serie y espero que este final les guste mucho, espero como siempre sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer!

Aclarar que esta historia se puede interpretar como la continuación de mi historia: APRENDIENDO FUEGO CONTROL CON ZUKO

Nota: Todos los parlamentos en cursiva son palabras dichas por los personajes.

Voy a animar cada capitulo con canciones, espero gusten.

:Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen:

La Gran Batalla 

_Mírame..._

_quien sabe adonde llegaré_

_Tómame..._

_no hay sueño ya donde caer_

Ven... llévame... del dolor

_Esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

_Solo quiero respirar_

_que la noche me va a matar_

Llévame – Kudai

La voracidad de los ataques iba en aumento, los maestros agua trataban por todos los medios de destruir las enormes barreras del imperio del fuego, la oscuridad de la noche les daba la ventaja y los sabios maestros tierra trataban de burlar la seguridad bajo tierra. El Avatar estaba preparado para enfrentar su destino: Combatir al emperador del fuego y liberar a las naciones de su yugo y tiranía.

La pelea era inevitable, el olor nauseabundo de muchos cuerpos rostizados de maestros tierra yacía a los pies de Anng, el pequeño se entristeció ¿Por qué debían morir tantos? Acaso era esto lo correcto. Morir y vivir siendo arrastrados por batallas tras batallas. Todas esas vidas, experiencias y vivencias le habían enseñado el valor de creer en la paz y la comprensión humana. 

Pero siempre nacía algún villano dispuesto a destruir el equilibrio. Los ojos del pequeño se perdieron entre la ceniza y el humo que amenazaba con enturbiarlo todo. Una cálida y anciana mano se posó en su hombro.

_Fuerza mi joven maestro, valor para cumplir con el destino..._

El joven asintió, y se concentró en las ambarinas pupilas de su interlocutor, un anciano a ojos de muchos, un valiente y legendario guerrero a ojos de los que lo habían visto luchar en batalla. El Dragón del oeste, le había enseñado todo sus trucos al Avatar. El calvito estaba muy agradecido de toda la dedicación que el viejo de Iroh puso en su entrenamiento, fueron sólo un par de semanas, sin embargo, el fuego control que ejercía en el día de hoy, era completamente diferente, el joven podía sentirlo, las llamas azules escapando de sus manos, era un poder increíble.

De pronto notó como una gran ola sacudía a una docena de maestros fuego, de inmediato la imagen de una chica morena y valiente cruzó su cabeza: Katara...

La maestra agua de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado, estaba luchando con todo, y él no podía ser menos, tenía que seguir, pero la preocupación por ella, por su bienestar, lo seguía atormentando e interrumpía en su estado de concentración, necesaria para entrar en el estado Avatar.

_Tómame..._

_Que el mundo se digne a mis pies_

_Llévame..._

_Que ya no me quiero esconder_

_Ven llévame_

_Del dolor..._

_Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

_solo quiero respirar_

_Que la noche me va a matar_

_Dame un beso_

_algo que me haga al fin regresar_

_Y llorar... en tus brazos... al final_

_Que aun hay tiempo para escapar..._

**Llévame – Kudai**

Iroh lo guiaba por aquellos parajes llenos de desolación, conocía perfectamente el camino mas corto al palacio, y se había propuesto ayudar a Anng y acabar con toda la masacre de su hermano menor. No obstante, su alma estaba afligida, ya que le costaba mucho entender el porque su sobrino se había ido de su lado, sabiendo de antemano que ya el grupo de Anng lo habían aceptado. - _Zuko eres exactamente igual a mi...- _Un pensamiento que Iroh creía cierto, a veces, se culpaba por no impedir que su hermano tomara el poder. – _Podría haber evitado esta guerra..._- Pero de nada servía culparse ahora, debía actuar y ayudar a Anng a cumplir su cometido.

No tan lejos de ahí una valiente muchacha de unos 15 años, se hallaba luchando con avezados maestros fuego, mostrando un valor y una fuerza formidables, los iba venciendo uno tras otro. Con sus cabellos crespos al viento y ropajes azul claros, parecía una diosa del mar, moviendo sus brazos al ritmo del viento.

_Increíble... eres grandiosa Katara!..._

La porras venían de un antiguo amigo del reino tierra, Teo, quien era un chico parapléjico que si bien no podía caminar, volaba con plena libertad en el aparato que había inventado su padre. El muchacho de antiparras se hallaba en una de sus máquinas de guerra, especie de tanque, que servía tanto para defender como para atacar.

Katara sólo asintió y vio como el chico arrastraba a un par de maestros fuego, en una especie de red que había incorporado a su tanque.

_Cuidado!..._

Una flecha rozó peligrosamente el cabello de la maestra agua, mientras su hermano montado en un enorme dragón azul, le advertía del peligro.

_Ten mas cuidado, no sueñes despierta!_

_Nadie está soñando estúpido..._

Soka se alejó al ver la mirada casi asesina de Katara que rápidamente recuperó el tiempo perdido y mandaba a volar a los maestros fuego que la rodeaban.

_No vas a encontrar novio con ese carácter muchacha..._

La voz impertinente era de su querida amiga Toph, que al mismo tiempo que Soka, trataba de barrer a un grupo de tanques de la armada de fuego que estaban provocando muchos daños a las legiones aliadas.

Katara se rió del comentario, un novio, parecía una preocupación algo trivial en plena guerra. Ella soñaba con casarse y ser una buena esposa y madre, pero primero había que asegurarse que el futuro de sus hijos sería pacífico. Rápidamente avanzó un trecho amplio para situarse en un empinada depresión que servía de trampolín para su agua control. Pero aunque tenía reservas enormes de agua, a medida que se adentraban en terreno enemigo el calor y la tierra seca comenzaban a perjudicar el desempeño de la tribu de agua.

_Recuerdos...que llevo en la piel_

_Las noches frías del ayer_

_Tu sombra... que amo mi fe_

_No existe nada que perder_

Déjame Gritar – Kudai

Todos estaban al límite, estaba por amanecer y el enemigo no cedía terreno. La maestra se tropezó y los crueles maestros fuego la tomaron por sorpresa arruinando su hermoso vestido, una manga vaporosa quedó destruido mientras Katara se quejaba de la quemadura de su brazo derecho.

_Es el fin..._

La niña se cubrió su rostro cuando vio una bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia ella, pudo sentir el roce de las chispas en su piel desnuda aunque la explosión nunca llegó a tocarla. Asustada se dio cuenta que alguien había contenido el ataque de fuego y ahora comenzaba a alimentar una enorme llama azul que luego lanzó con maestría al enemigo.

_Pero que diablos..._

Unos ojos acaramelados la miraron con temor y odio a la vez.

_Recuerdos..Y sueños..._

_Que se apagaron con el sol_

_Sin nadie... sin nada_

_Que me ilumine el corazón_

Déjame Gritar – Kudai

_¿Puedes levantarte?_

La niña asintió pero la luz de la llama y la oscuridad del lugar impedían que viera claramente ese rostro que la había protegido. Poco a poco se incorporó y comenzó de nuevo a usar su agua control, pero su brazo poco y nada le respondía y un dolor punzante comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. Las mas de 24 horas de batalla estaban pasándole la cuenta a su cuerpo.

_No intentes usarlo mas, te vas a lastimar niña tonta..._

Al escuchar ese reproche se sintió bastante enojada¿quién era ese hombre? Y quien se creía para decirle tonta en sus propias narices.

_Oye tu no me mandas!..._

_Cállate campesina y ve a cubrirte..._

_¿Campesina? A quien crees que ..._

Pero se detuvo, repentinamente su corazón comenzó a latir con ferocidad, había solo una persona que la llamaba de esa forma y ese era...

_Vamos!_

El muchacho la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, con fuerza y agilidad trepó a un gran árbol y la depositó en él. La niña no salía de su asombro, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaban de su mente, y una pregunta retumbaba punzante en sus oídos¿Por qué?

El joven príncipe la observó con interés, aquella chiquilla de la tribu agua se había vuelto muy fuerte, y ahora al verla enfrentarse a todos esos maestros fuego, vio nacer en él, un deseo que desconocía, un valor que recorría sus venas. Por fin entendía que la guerra debía terminar, que todo el sufrimiento de las naciones debía acabar. Que su deber era ir en contra de la voluntad casi maníaca de su padre. Además ella le había enseñado amar, todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a ella en el templo aire, se dio cuenta de que no era solo un muñeco, tenía sentimientos, y también sufrir, sufrir porque no podía quedarse junto a ella.

_Ey... déjame ver tu herida..._

_¿Qué haces aquí Zuko?_

Le divertía que la chica lo viera con esa expresión molesta y agresiva, lo llamaba por su nombre, sin miramientos de ningún tipo, aunque esa joven había cambiado, algo en sus ojos se había apagado, cuando la vio por primera vez era una cría que estaba llena de esperanza pero que no conocía el verdadero dolor. La mujer que estaba en frente había experimentado todo eso, sus ojos le recordaron los suyos hace algún tiempo atrás en Ba Sing Se.

_Estoy aquí porque es mi deber Katara_

_Tú... maldito! Por que me dejaste sola! _

Miles de imágenes cruzaron la mente de Katara, Zuko traicionando a su Tío, atacando salvajemente a Anng, eligiendo a la maldita de Azula. Anng grave en sus brazos, todos esos días rezando para que el Avatar despertara. Y luego ella junto a él en el templo del aire, la pasión el amor, todo fundiéndose, para despuñes quedar sola y abandonada odiando a todo el mundo por su suerte.

_Soy un maldito lo se..., pero ahora estoy de tu lado..._

_No puedo confiar en ti déjame ir..._

Pero Zuko tomó su brazo sano y la miró directo a los ojos.

_Estas muy débil si te dejo ir así te matarían y ese error pesaría en mi conciencia para siempre._

_Yo...No te necesito solo vete! Vete de mi vida de una vez por todas..._ Katara estaba dolida, ese hombre, ahora estaba frente a ella, tantas noches soñando que volvería soñando que su huída era solo una pesadilla de la que debía despertarse.

_Lo se..._

Ambos jóvenes luchadores se quedaron mirando a los ojos, mientras a su alrededor la destrucción era patente, los primeros rayos del sol hizo que los maestros agua se agruparan en un sitio lejos de las catapultas enemigas, para rearmarse y continuar su lucha al atardecer.

_Déjame gritar.._

_Déjame volar..._

_No voy a llorar..._

_Y recomenzar..._

_Ir hasta el final..._

_Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar..._

Déjame Gritar – Kudai

_Katara quédate..._

La joven no pudo evitar adentrarse en la profundidad de los ojos de aquel príncipe renegado. Recordó fugazmente su encuentro en la cueva, como supo que su madre también había sido víctima de Ozay, como su obsesión por atrapar al Avatar nacía quizás de una necesidad de reconocimiento que nunca tuvo por parte de su familia.

_Yo... esta bien..._

La niña sólo se recostó un poco para que Zuko pudiera examinarla, el muchacho rasgó un poco sus ropas y fabricó hábilmente un venda. Luego se puso de pie y se aprestó a bajar, pero la niña reaccionó tomándolo de su brazo, con mirada cristalina le preguntó si la iba a abandonar.

_No me abandones...por favor...no me abandones..._

Gritos en su cabeza, dolor, abandono, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, el recuerdo patente de su madre. Los ojos de Katara le recordaban a ella.

_Sólo bajaré para vigilar mejor..._

La niña negó con la cabeza.

_Quédate si ellos te atrapan..._

_No te preocupes mi suerte no sería la misma tuya._

Katara estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima de dolor, la fuerza que hacía para retener a Zuko le hacía también forzar su herida.

_Y además aquí no cabemos ambos._

La depresión del gran árbol donde estaban era efectivamente muy reducida pero si se apretaban podrían caber.

Con agilidad Katara lo obligó a recostarse junto a ella.

_No podemos movernos hasta que caiga la noche._

El muchacho sólo le obedeció, pero el contacto con la maestro agua comenzó a sofocarlo, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de Katara, era cierto ambos se habían acercado bastante en el templo aire pero ahora todo era diferente...

_El estaba comprometido._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen no he podido actualizar!! Y ya de hecho voy por la tercera parte de otra historia de Avatar, pero ya iré actualizando mas seguido!! Mil gracias por leer**

Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen 

Continúo...

Con agilidad Katara lo obligó a recostarse junto a ella.

_No podemos movernos hasta que caiga la noche._

El muchacho sólo le obedeció, pero el contacto con la maestro agua comenzó a sofocarlo, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de una chica, y además él...

_El estaba comprometido._

Dios porque tuve que hacerle caso a esta chica!!, Zuko estaba totalmente incómodo, sólo quería salir de hecho, y tenía terror que su novia los encontrara ahí, no sabría como detenerla si eso sucedía. Katara por otro lado se veía mas tranquila, pero le preocupaba mucho Anng hace un rato que no tenía noticias de el, la batalla no terminaba jamás y el eclipse sería mañana.

_Porque te fuiste?... cuando llegaste al templo aire pensamos que...habías cambiado..._Katara estaba desilusionada, cuando por fin perdonó a Zuko por todos sus errores él había partido dejándolos solos.

_Era necesario irme, no podía seguir sin hacer nada, después que mi tío se liberó y termino nuestro entrenamiento con el fuego, después de eso decidí ir como un espía al imperio del fuego..._ Zuko había decidido que su tío podría terminar de enseñar bien a Anng, él tenía que buscar apoyo dentro de la ciudad, tenía que hacer algo mas.

_Que!! como espía, eres estúpido, eso fue muy peligroso, sabes! Le han puesto valor a tu cabeza..._ Katara estaba furiosa.

_Porque te preocupa tanto, ya se que me odias niña..._Zuko sabía que sería peligroso pero también sabía que Mei no sería capaz de traicionarlo y lo ayudaría en su cometido.

_No digas cosas sin sentido y no me llamas niña!!!..._ Como pudiste hacernos esto, ni siquiera dejaste una nota.

_Pero sabes...me gusta que me llamaras campesina, esa actitud pasiva y sin emoción que tenías en el templo del oeste, realmente me irritaba..._

_Lo siento..._pero no es momento de discutir por ello!! Estamos en guerra!! Y ya es hora de me vaya...debo buscar a mi hermana antes de que se entrometa en el camino del Avatar.

_Ten cuidado...por favor..._Katara no comprendía porque le dolía tanto su corazón, en el fondo el no tener a nadie le molestaba, Anng siempre estaba a su lado y ahora que iba a combatir con el señor del fuego y a cumplir su destino ella se sentía mas sola que nunca.

_Si tu también, espera los refuerzos..._llenó de coraje se alejó de ella, sabía que dejarla ahí no estaba bien pero no podía llevarla con él, hace un tiempo que venía desarrollando sentimientos desconocidos hasta ese entonces, cuando ambos se miraban, cuando se rozaban sin motivo, algo en él cambiaba, algo que no entendía claramente, una necesidad que iba creciendo, pero que no podría ser jamás, como decirle a Anng, su amigo, su compañero, el avatar, que se había enamorado sin desearlo de la mujer que él amaba con toda su alma.

_Bien Katara ya ha llegado el atardecer, y mi herida esta curada_ (sus poderes curativos eran excelentes en este punto)_ ahora debes ayudar a Anng... _La muchacha estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí, solo que ría ayudar al Avatar, quería que el venciera, quería que el ganara y que no saliera herido en el proceso.

Anng por su parte esperaba el momento ideal para atacar, sabía que todo estaba en sus manos, pero ahora la fuerza que había en su corazón lo hacía indestructible, el poder controlar el poder del fuego, y liberar los chacras de su cuerpo le habían permitido entender la verdadera fuerza, esa que nace de tu alma y se alimenta de toda las personas que te quieren, todo ese poder lo hacían poseedor de algo mucho mas grande, que él niño aún no lograba comprender del todo, Iroh a su lado estaba orgulloso, ese pequeño había dado un salto a la madurez impresionante con solo 13 años había logrado lo que los Avatares hacían en 10 o 15 años.

_Ciertamente te pareces mucho a tu antepasado Roku Anng..._

Anng asintió con una sonrisa, solo quería encontrar pronto al señor de fuego, sabía que esa batalla la ganaría, lo sabía.

_Muchacho todos te apoyan, se que lo lograras..._ el viejo Iroh parecía mas contento de lo habitual pese a la situación en la que estaban, el anciano había hecho su mejor esfuerzo con el avatar y este había logrado aprenderlo todo.

_Ya no necesitas mas sabiduría, deja que tu corazón te guíe y estarás bien..._ a lo lejos se alzaba una plataforma con un bunker rodeado de oro, Anng quedó impresionado con la riqueza de esa nación.

Katara trataba de encontrar mas sobrevivientes, los maestros fuego comenzaban nuevamente a replegarse caía la tarde y se hacía peligroso luchar hasta la noche, cuando los maestro agua recuperaban todo su poder. De repente Katara sintió el peligro, noto como a lo lejos veía un cuchillo aproximándose a ella con extrema velocidad, solo bastó un par de centímetros para que ella no fuese lastimada por eso.

Notó con incredulidad quien era la persona que la atacaba: Mai

_Que haces aquí!..._ Mei se veía furiosa, pero Katara que estaba sorprendida, no sabía realmente el porq de la furia de la muchacha de la nación del fuego, osea, estaba bien ella los odiaba, pero su animadversión era completamente diferente ahora, ella se veía realmente como un demonio, cuando habitualmente conservaba la clama en las peleas.

_Como que que hago, vengo a liberar a mi pueblo de tu nación esclavista y perversa..._

_No me hagas reír, tu y que ejercito? Estos campesinos?, solo cuentan con que un niño que es Avatar logre vencer al emperador, pero eso es solo una ilusión niña..._ sus palabras salían cargadas de veneno.

_No es así..._una voz masculina emergía detrás de Mei, esta al ver de quien se trataba cambió su actitud pasional por una mas fría y distante.

_Zuko... Volviste traidor._

_Mai no es momento de hablar de lo nuestro..._

_No? Acaso porque esta (a Katara) se encuentra aquí?_

_Ella no tiene nada que ver, no seas inmadura, sabes que me fui porque tomé una decisión, si tan solo me hubieras escuchado, pero estabas mas preocupada de los privilegios de una princesa real._

_Iba a ser tu mujer Zuko y me dejaste botada, traicionaste a tu padre, como crees que fue para mi, cuando te busqué y te habías ido sin siquiera una palabra..._

_Lo siento... pero eso ya esta, ya pasó no podemos cambiarlo, no podremos repararlo jamás..._

Katara solo los observaba atónita, ellos tenían algo eso era claro, pero porque él no le había dicho nada, después de pensar eso se rió interiormente, porque tendría que decirle, que tenía que ver ella con él. Era una estúpida.

**Letra de la canción "Despedida" de Shakira**

No hay mas vida, no hay,  
no hay mas vida, no hay  
No hay mas lluvia, no hay,  
no hay mas brisa, no hay  
No hay mas brisa, no hay,  
no hay mas llanto, no hay  
No hay mas miedo, no hay…

Llévame donde estés, llévame  
Llévame, llévame donde estés  
Llévame, llévame donde estés, llévame  
Llévame

Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda, sufre mas,  
Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda, sufre mas…  
Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda, sufre mas.

_Debemos irnos..._ Zuko tomó del brazo a Katara mientras Mei comenzaba a llorar, sabía de antemano el significado de esas palabras, había perdido a Zuko, lo había perdido para siempre, porque... porque había sido tan estúpida, porque!! Gritó de rabia, de desesperación, de odio, se odiaba, porque su maldito orgullo le impedía ir tras él y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

Decirle que no podía seguir viviendo sin él a su lado, que no había mas vida sin su ojos, sin su boca, sin sus labios contra los de ella. Sin el calor de su cuerpo.

Ya nada importaba, todo había acabado para ella, era tarde para sentir...era tarde para tener sentimientos, ahora solo le quedaba luchar y morir, luchar hasta que el corazón estallara de soledad.

Katara se volteó a ver a Mei, y le dio una pena tremenda, ella estaba de rodillas, llorando desesperada, sus manos tapaban su cara pero aún así podía sentir la aflicción de su alma. Luego vio a Zuko que de espaldas a Mei y a su lado, derramaba lagrimas en silencio.

Porque?, se preguntó la niña, porque las personas no pueden ser felices aquí.

_Zuko... quizás...deberías quedarte..._Su boca pronunciaba esas palabras pero su brazo se aferraba a los del príncipe.

Los ojos de Zuko se fundieron con los de ella.

_Si tuvieras que dejar ir a Anng por su bien, aún sabiendo que quizás nunca lo veas de nuevo que harías?..._

Katara solo lo miró con una pena que inundaba su alma, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido esa posibilidad, alejarse Anng, jamás lo pensó, hasta ese momento.

_Moriría de pena, pero lo dejaría ir, no podría ser tan egoísta aunque el sufrimiento sería insoportable._

_Así me siento pequeña, así me siento yo en este momento._

**Letra de la canción "Despedida" de Shakira**

No hay mas vida, no hay,  
no hay mas vida, no hay  
No hay mas lluvia, no hay,  
no hay mas brisa, no hay  
No hay mas brisa, no hay,  
no hay mas llanto, no hay  
No hay mas miedo, no hay…

Llévame donde estés, llévame  
Llévame, llévame donde estés  
Llévame, llévame donde estés, llévame  
Llévame

Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda, sufre mas,  
Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda, sufre mas…  
Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda, sufre mas.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Muchas gracias a todos me han encantado sus reviews este fic que de principio lo pensé como independiente tendrá muchas arista y se centrará mayormente en la pelea final.

Este Fic es como la segunda parte de mi Fic Aprendiendo Fuego Control con Zuko, es raro pero estoy haciendo estas historias en forma paralela así que lo gracioso será el desarrollo.

Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen –

**Comienza la pelea final**

Anng se encaminaba hacia las puertas doradas que rodeaban la bóveda, todo estaba en silencio y en un segundo pensó que podía ser una trampa, pero el viejo Iroh se hallaba vigilando en la penumbras

_El señor del fuego...esta vez, él estará detrás de las puertas y tendré que enfrentarme a él, toda la preparación, todo este tiempo esperando por esta única oportunidad de reestablecer la estabilidad de las tribus._

_Katara...no se pero siempre me pongo a pensar en ti en momentos como este, ojala pudiera tener la certeza de que estás bien, de que estas a salvo de toda esta matanza, pero confío en ti, en tu fuerza sólo quiero que me trasmitas toda esa confianza para lograr acabar con esto lo antes posible y poder cumplir las expectativas de todos._

Anng avanzó hacia las puertas y las abrió. Lord Ozay se hallaba sentado en el trono imperial rodeado de fuego. El pequeño se acercó muy sigiloso como si las paredes estuvieran atestadas de enemigos, allí, no había nadie mas, él y su enemigo dispuesto a matarlo.

_Avatar... por fin te encuentro... o mejor dicho me encuentras...he esperado largos años para acabar con esto, 100 años de desconfianza para que por fin estés aquí ante mi presencia._

_Señor del fuego, yo sólo quiero pedir que desistas de tu guerra, que liberes a los pueblos y te retires de territorios que no te pertenecen._

_Jajajaja, un niño viene a darme lecciones de moral, por favor, no creas que te tengo miedo chiquillo, tú como unos pocos años en el cuerpo, es imposible que me derrotes._

_Tuve buenos maestros señor..._ Las palabras herían los oídos del Avatar, era cierto él era muy joven, pero solo en apariencia, la verdad es que el tenía muchas mas vidas vividas que cualquiera.

_Si claro, como mi estúpido hijito, que bien!_! _Ese insolente y malcriado niño ya me las pagará, aunque quizás debo agradecerle el haberte entrenado eso me da la seguridad de que eres un inepto con el fuego tal como él lo es..._

_Su hijo es un hábil maestro, y sus años debieran decirle que la apariencia no siempre es de confiar, que cuando se subestima a alguien se suele perder el verdadero valor y a fuerza del oponente, Ozay eres y seguirás siendo un niño..._ Las palabras de Anng no eran suyas Roku se había apoderado momentáneamente de su cuerpo.

_Que dices insolente..._

_Igual de cobarde que tu estirpe, como una serpiente que se alegra de la ruina ajena, así eres un insecto que vive de alimentarse de un estúpido ego, tu... pequeña rata inmunda, cuando te vi la primera vez supe tu suerte... a diferencia de tu hermano, a diferencia de tu esposa, tú siempre fuiste un mero peón, no?...me equivoco? Dime que todo lo que has hecho ha sido bajo la estricta supervisación de tu abuelo muerto... me das lástima, si ni siquiera has podido vivir tu propia vida._

Ozay no podía creer lo que escuchaba su furia iba en aumento, de pronto Roku le habó a Anng le mostró todo lo que él decía, le hizo ver a Ozay de pequeño, siempre actuando de forma orgullosa y maltratando a todo el mundo, le mostró a Iroh, hábil como el pequeño pero bondadoso y siempre cuestionando a su padre. Luego las imágenes se mostraron mas terribles, vio como Ozay había planificado la muerte de Lu Ten como se había hecho con el poder a la fuerza, como finalmente odiaba a su padre, que siempre lo despreció, y como había acabado con su vida.

_Es terrible Roku, me da mucha lástima, pero no debo desistir, lucharé y le venceré..._Dijo Anng lleno de una determinación irresoluta.

_Pequeño Avatar solo tú puedes cumplir esta misión pero no desesperes tanto tú como tus amigos cuentas con el apoyo de todo el mundo, en estos minutos todas las ciudades, toda la gente que conocieron a lo largo de su viaje están deseándoles suerte y están rezando por su triunfo._

Anng miro una vez mas al enojado Ozay, mientras comenzaba a forma una bola de aire que mas perecía una bomba a punto de explotar.

Ozay enojado por las anteriores palabras de Roku, herido y furibundo no esperó al ataque y lanzó un poderoso y terrible rayo azul.

Anng a duras penas lo esquivo pero mantuvo firme su posición y lanzo la bomba de aire comprimido que había hecho.

Katara caminaba en silencio, se sentía extraña, algo deprimida y nerviosa, Zuko iba un poco mas adelante, sin embargo, la joven no podía olvidar esas lagrimas del príncipe, le afligían el alma de una forma sorda y despiadada. _Dios... porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él... porque me tortura un sentimiento tan adverso e imposible... y aunque me lo niegue aquí estoy nuevamente a su lado, siempre termino así siguiéndolo como si fuera un imán, un imán del cual no quiero despegarme jamás._

_Katara, donde vamos es muy peligroso, es a las mismas profundidades del bunker de mi padre, si no quieres venir y te quieres quedar combatiendo con tu camaradas puedes hacerlo._

_No te dejaré solo! ..._ las palabras salieron directo de su corazón ni si quiera esperó a que terminara, solo se liberaron dejando su pecho mas descansado, la niña lo miró directo a los ojos, esos ojos azules llenos de esperanza.

_No te dejaré solo, yo nunca te dejaré solo, recuerda...te lo prometí..._ Si había sido una promesa, casi un día antes de que Zuko decidiera irse del templo de aire la niña lo había mirado de esa misma forma y se lo había prometido. Jamás lo dejaría solo.

_Yo... no se... que decir..._Zuko no podía creer lo que había dicho esa chica.

_No digas nada, no hace falta_, Katara se acercó y lo abrazó, quería hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, quería sentirlo como aquella vez en su habitación, como aquella vez en la cueva donde se disculpo por primera vez con él, quería que estuviera a su lado, se negó tanto tiempo este sentimiento, pero ya no podía mas, solo deseaba estar a su lado y tratar de sanar su corazón roto.

_Katara yo..._ Pero no pudo continuar las palabras sobraban, estaban en plena guerra jugándose el todo por el todo y él no podía continuar así, ignorando lo que sentía, era claro, la amaba con su alma pero jamás la atormentaría con una declaración así, ella había decidido estar junto al Avatar, como explicarle, que él se fue solo, porque no podía soportar mas verlos juntos, porque pese a que Anng era su amigo, le hervía la sangre cada vez que le tomaba la mano, que la veía a los ojos.

_Debemos irnos Katara..._ Zuko la soltó delicadamente.

La chica asintió y se fueron corriendo, si podían le ayudarían a Anng en su batalla. Quizás no derechamente a pelear contra el señor del fuego pero si, a evitar que Azula metiera sus sucias manos.

En el salón del bunker ambos enemigos tosían copiosamente, la bomba de aire había logrado su cometido pero el señor del fuego tenía un manejo tan habilidoso que logró desviarla con un rayo eléctrico y letal.

Muchachito jamás podrás vencerme, soy un maestro que viene practicando para esto mas de media vida, tú en cambio te pusiste a entrenar hace poco, y eres solo un niño.

_No Ozay, yo soy el Avatar..._Los ojos de Anng comenzaban a ponerse brillante estaba a punto de liberar unos de sus chakras... pero cuando Ozay lo supuso gritó maliciosamente.

_Azula ahora hazlo!_

La princesa que observaba en las penumbras lanzó su rayo azul.

_Ahora te mataré pequeña rata..._

Pero Iroh tampoco se había ido, el viejo soldado desvió el rayo y dejó a su sobrina mas que enfadada.

_Que haces aquí viejo traidor, pensé que ya te habías muerto..._ azula estaba fuera de sí, pelear contra su tío no le hacía ninguna gracias, pero también confiaba mucho en sus poderes y en especial sabía que su tío pelearía limpiamente.

_Jajaja te pareces a tu padre cuando hablas así, con él cometí un error, lo dejé actuar y no hice nada, pero contigo es diferente... siempre ha sido diferente..._ Iroh debía ayudarla, esa joven despreciable y egoísta, esa niña tan llena de odio, jamás se perdonaría si le fallaba a su madre.

_Nunca podrás vencerme yo soy un prodigio..._

_Si lo eres, pero yo también lo fui a tu edad, no sabes lo que le costó a Ozay aprender a controlar el fuego..._

_Porque me dices esto viejo..._Azula trataba de distraerlo para dar su toque final.

En eso llegaron Zuko y Katara quisieron intervenir pero Iroh los detuvo.

No esta es mi pelea hijo, no te metas...

_Zuzu tanto tiempo..._Veía con odio a su hermano y sentía repulsión al verlo junto a esa mugrienta maestra agua.

_Mei no te estaría muy feliz si te viera con esa mujer..._

_Cállate!!..._Zuko estaba furioso

_No caigas en su juego sobrino..._pero solo esa distracción fue suficiente para que disparara el fuego azul y le diera en pleno corazón a su tío.

_Jajajaja eres un tonto..._ Azula se reía de su triunfo, de su destreza de su poder.

_Ahora mi padre estará orgulloso..._Azula disfrutaba al ver a Zuko sufrir, eso la llenaba de alegría. Lo odiaba porque ella sería perfecta si hubiese sido la primogénita.

_Cállate Azula, que has hecho maldita!! Me las pagaras..._ Zuko estaba enceguecido, su tío, su quería tío yacía inmóvil en el suelo, Katara fue a socorrerlo de inmediato, pero no lograba sentir los signos vitales del anciano.

Ambos hermanos se trenzaron en una lucha sin tregua, ambos disparaban sus rayos y se herían mutuamente, pero Azula tenía mucho mas veneno en su sangre y tenía las ganas de matarlo que hicieron que una vez mas le aventajara en poder.

Katara gritó asustada mientras un mortal rayo se dirigía a Zuko.

Parecía algo inevitable, el moriría, tal cual, Iroh quien yacía sin vida a su lado.

_Zuko!!!! Nooooooo!!!!_

Lo perdería para siempre, perdería al hombre que amaba con toda su alma, no podía soportarlo, no quería vivir eso, no, debía detenerlo pero era inevitable.

_Todo es inevitable Katara debes aprender a aceptar tu destino..._le había dicho su madre poco antes de morir. Ahora lo entendía su destino era apoyar a Anng pero después debía curar a Zuko, no de sus cicatrices sino de las heridas de su alma, ese era su destino, quedarse allí en ese pueblo maldito apoyándolo, envejeciendo juntos, teniendo hijos y formando una familia, tratando de disipar la tristeza de ese hombre que ahora estaba a punto de morir.

Pero una sombra se interpuso, una sombra desvió al rayo y se le quedó mirando fijamente Azula.

Cuando calló la capucha de su rostro se reveló su identidad.

Azula abrió sus ojos... _No puede ser... Mama?_

**Espero Reviews**

Próximo Capi se develan muchos misterios y además es el ultimo capi que haré.

Muchas gracias por leerme espero sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Parte Fuego 4

Parte Fuego 4

Muchas gracias a todas en serio!! Miles de gracias por todo, trataré de ir mejorando y entregando capítulos de mejor calidad, ojala que ya den el capi 14 estoy muriendo en serio!!.

Especiales agradecimientos a:

**Melissa Vega**

**Chica Rara**



**Ailiniel de Ithilien**

**Lily**

**Andrea**

**Florde1000ceresos**

Continúo...

Pero una sombra se interpuso, una sombra desvió al rayo y se le quedó mirando fijamente a Azula.

Cuando calló la capucha de su rostro se reveló su identidad.

Azula abrió sus ojos... _No puede ser... Mama?_

_Ursa miró horrorizada como Iroh yacía inmóvil en el piso, no podía admitir que él, uno de los dragones mas poderosos de la nación del fuego, había sido vencido, y por una niña._

_Madre..._Zuko no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo esperando que algún día su madre volviera, porque... porque justo tuvo que ser en ese momento, pero aún así él lloraba, porque podía verla nuevamente, porque ella lo había salvado, sí, siempre quiso salvarlo por eso se había alejado de su lado desde un comienzo.

Katara incrédula no sabía que pensar, esa mujer no le inspiraba mayor confianza, después de todo ella en esa escena era una intrusa, pero no cedería no dejaría que nadie lastimara a Zuko, no dejaría que ya mas nadie lo hiciese sufrir de nuevo, ahora ella estaba segura de lo que sentía, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, quería ser suya completamente, vivir con él, respirar su aire, envejecer juntos, si ahora lo sabía, amaba con toda su alma a ese hombre que ahora lloraba de la pena y el dolor de la soledad, sin embargo, él ya no estaría solo nunca más, ella estaría con él por siempre.

_¿Qué has hecho Hija?..._ Ursa ahora dirigía su mirada a la joven que se hallaba en frente. Sus ojos parecían ausentes, como si estuvieran tratando de recordar a aquella niña, esa pequeña de años atrás, pero el tiempo no pasaba en vano y ese reflejo se iba distorsionando conforme pasaban los años.

_Madre, hace un tiempo que no te vemos... que haces aquí? No te habían desterrado PARA SIEMPRE..._ Las palabras de Azula cargadas de un odio ciego se vertían como dagas en los oídos de Azula.

_Hija... lo siento... jamás debí dejarlos... _ ahora su mirada se volteaba a Zuko quien aún sorprendido yacía inmóvil en el piso.

_Mama!! Estás aquí, estas aquí!..._ Zuko tenía los ojos llorosos, su corazón estaba muy afligido su tío, el ser que mas quería en este mundo se había ido, y aún así un rayo de esperanza iluminaba su visión.

_Hijo querido, estas bien!, no te preocupes un rayo como ese jamás acabaría con tu tío, aunque debo admitir que dejarse herir de esa manera es algo muy estúpido._

De pronto Katara notó como Iroh comenzaba a respirar nuevamente. La niña estaba estupefacta, ese hombre era muy poderoso y le respetaba por ello.

Azula odiaba a su madre, la odiaba pues ella siempre había preferido a Zuko, a decir verdad, ella le era hasta indiferente, le bastaba la atención del señor del fuego, siempre fue la mas reconocida del reino, la con mas cualidades, la mas prodigio de todos los jóvenes.

_Azula debes entenderlo, nunca quise dejarte, pero si te llevaba conmigo y te decía la verdad terminarías arruinada, ahora viendo en lo que te has convertido me doy cuenta de mi error._

Azula la miraba con el ceño fruncido, a que demonios se refería esa mujer.

Zuko la miraba perplejo, porque de entre ellos se quería llevar a Azula.

_A través de los años siempre temí que Ozay descubriera la verdad, que el se diera cuenta, pero es un tonto egocéntrico, Iroh tenía razón, pero aún así debía protegerlos, a ambos._

_Zuko, tú eres el heredero al trono, eres un niño bueno y sabio, gracias a la influencia de tu tío y a tu experiencia de vida, supiste optar por el camino correcto, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y en lo que te has convertido, sin embargo, cuando eras un niño tuve mucho miedo, mucho temor que tú padre quisiera dañarte, él me amenazó muchas veces, pero yo no tuve el suficiente valor y por eso me fui, me fui para protegerte, ese es el trato que hice con tu padre._

_Ese hombre quería acabar contigo, quizás porque él se reflejaba en ti inconscientemente Zuko, tu padre siempre fue un torpe en el manejo del fuego, de pequeños yo y tu tío éramos muy superiores y siempre fue la vergüenza de su familia, pero así fue alimentándose de su propio odio y haciéndose fuerte por intermedio de él._

_Mi padre era débil?... _Azula no podía creer en las absurdas palabras de su madre, era imposible, ella se negaba a creer que era fuerte gracias a Ursa, no podía entenderlo.

_Azula, tú eras muy fuerte, siempre temí por ti mas que por Zuko, eras una niña muy fuerte y eso me preocupaba, quizás nunca te lo demostré y cuidé en demasía a tu hermano confiando en que tú serías una buena maestro fuego, tus genes eran diferentes, pero aún así... Ozay te contamino su odio, y te convertiste en un monstruo._

_Ursa, no debes, ya no es tiempo de revelar nada, déjala!! Por favor_... Iroh con una voz cancina pedía que se detuviera, pero la reina no estaba dispuesta a seguir ocultando una verdad que le carcomía los huesos.

_No. Ella tiene derecho a saber, es capaz de todo y no se lo permitiré._

_Tú? Que no me permitirás madre, yo me convertiré en reina, yo seré la única que gobierne esta inmunda nación. Yo, soy la legítima heredera al trono, no mi hermano que es incapaz de gobernar nada._

_Te equivocas, Azula, se que esto va a doler, pero tú ni siquiera eres hija de Ozay, acaso no te das cuenta? Tu padre y yo siempre te ignoramos para que Ozay no viera la culpa en nuestros ojos, por eso siempre estuve cerca de Zuko y preferí que Ozay te criara aunque cometí un gran error. Tu padre debió escapar contigo cuando eras un bebé, pero él tampoco fue capaz de alejarse de su hijo mayor. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_Que dices bruja!!... _Azula derramaba lagrimas, no podía creer en la palabras de su madre, ella era la única capaz de heredarlo todo, ella seria la soberana. Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro después que limpió sus lágrimas.

_Así que de mi tío heredé el poder, debo decir mi padre, el destino tiene formas crueles de manifestarse madre._

Zuko no daba crédito a sus oídos.

_Si hija, una prodigio, tal cual fue Iroh en su adolescencia, sabíamos que sería descarado ocultar la verdad, pero aún así Ozay no se percató y despreció a su hijo legítimo._

_Osea yo soy de todas formas la legítima heredera al trono, solo tengo que matarlo no? Solo tengo que matar a Ozay._

_Qué dices Azula? Estas loca!! No puedes matarlo el te crió como una hija!! ..._ Zuko estaba perdiendo el control, Katara se acercó rápidamente y le tomó su mano, sabía que el príncipe era imprudente y que ella no tenía derecho a meterse en esa pelea, pero aun así, aún así se negaba a dejarlo ir, debía protegerlo.

_Zuko déjala, ella debe decidir su propio destino..._ las palabras de su madre le desconcertaron al príncipe. Qué decía Ursa?, que dejara a Azula matar a su padre? Ese era el trabajo del Avatar, la muerte era algo muy fuerte, aunque ese hombre ya no significaba nada para él seguía siendo su padre.

Azula desapareció entre las sombras, Iroh se desesperó pero Ursa lo detuvo.

_Comprende ya no podemos hacer nada por ella..._ Ursa lo mirada con los ojos fríos.

_No, siempre hay una salida, es tú hija, debes ayudarla..._ Iroh miraba a Zuko que aún seguía en el piso sin reaccionar, con un gesto hacia Katara hizo que esta lo sacara de su ensoñación.

_Debemos irnos Zuko, Azula no puede interrumpir el destino de Anng..._ Zuko se levantó despacio miró a su madre aun emocionado, pero después de escucharla se sintió confundido, abrazó a su tío y le dijo muy despacio en sus oídos: _Tu siempre serás mi padre..._ Su tío lloró.

Luego él y Katara partieron en búsqueda de la malvada de Azula, quien solo tenía en mente matarlos a todos. Sus manos entrecruzadas, su voluntad firme y ya sin confusión ambos corazones iban a cumplir con su destino: ayudar al avatar a acabar con la maldita guerra.

Mientras en la sala principal Anng se debatía en una batalla a muerte, Ozay lo tenía a punto de desmayarse y sólo le quedaba usar el estado Avatar para salir airoso de esa batalla. Aunque era un riego peligroso, Anng confió en que todo saldría bien, sin embargo el señor del fuego no le dejaba momento libre como para iniciar el proceso de meditación, eso hasta que, sintió crujir la tierra a sus pies.

_Necesitas ayuda pies ligeros?..._ Toph salía por entre las rocas, y no venía sola, el rey Bumi venía acompañándola.

_Gracias!! Solo necesito un par de minutos..._ Anng comenzó a profundizar en su mente, a recorrer los lugares que había conocido hasta entonces, hasta que se interno en el mundo de los espíritus.

Ozay estaba furioso no contaba con la intervención de aquellos maestros tierra, pero pudo vencerlos antes de que Anng pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente, estaba a punto de dispararle un rayo mortal cuando Azula se interpuso y lo desvió.

_Padre... o debo decir Tío, creo que debo acabarte primero y luego matar al avatar, así yo seré la única soberana de esta nación._

_Azula que te pasa!..._ Ozay estaba estupefacto.

_No eres mi padre, mama acaba de decírmelo, pero claro tú no lo sabías, te engañaron frente a tus narices y ni te diste cuenta, que triste se burlaron de ti._

_Cállate..._

_No me callaré no eres quien para darme órdenes, debiste seguir mis consejos y matar a Zuko hace mucho tiempo atrás, así te habrías deshecho de Iroh y no estaríamos pasando por esto. Debiste matar al Avatar y no permitir que huyera, eres un estúpido. No puedo creer que hasta hace unos momentos hasta te respetaba._

Pero Ozay estaba lleno de trucos, y con un rayo despistó a Azula para golpearla fieramente en la cabeza y dejándola inconsciente, su cuerpo cayó inmóvil frente a Zuko, que llegaba en esos precisos momentos, Ozay lo miró con desprecio al ver que llegaba de la mano con una inmunda maestra agua.

_Esto es lo que les pasa a los traidores Zuko, recuerda esta lección que te dio papa..._ Con un golpe seco atravesó el corazón de Azula. Zuko gritó muy fuerte mientras Bumi y Toph estaban desconcertados, y Anng lograba llegar a su estado Avatar.

Katara solo se aferró aún mas a Zuko que de rodillas y llorando le tocaba el rostro a su hermana.

_Ozay ya todo terminó, acepta tu derrota, lo que has hecho no tiene nombre, debes rendirte y morir..._

Anng con un movimiento de su mano acabó con todo lo malo que aquejaba a la Nación de Fuego.

_Zuko es hora de irnos..._ Katara lo ayudó a levantarse, el príncipe se veía muy afectado con todo lo que había pasado, esa guerra había dejados demasiadas cicatrices en su corazón.

_Katara!! Anng necesita tu ayuda!!..._ Toph le gritaba mientras Anng caía desfallecido al suelo, había echo un esfuerzo enorme y estaba exhausto .

Katara se apresuró a revisar a Anng, este parecía estar inconsciente pero se mejoraría, solo tenía que descansar un buen rato.

Continuaráaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

Ozay ya todo terminó, acepta tu derrota, lo que has hecho no tiene nombre, debes rendirte y morir

Continuo y este el ultimo capitulo de la historia espero llenar sus expectativas!!

De paso VIVA ZUTARAAAAA

:Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen:

Ozay ya todo terminó, acepta tu derrota, lo que has hecho no tiene nombre ni perdón, debes rendirte y morir...Pero el emperador del fuego estaba contaminado con el odio, su corazón era negro y no había vuelta atrás cobardemente esperó que el Avatar le diera la espalda para atacarlo cobardemente, sin embargo Anng advertido por Toph terminó por fin su misión.

Anng con un movimiento de su mano acabó con todo lo malo que aquejaba a la Nación de Fuego.

_Zuko es hora de irnos..._ Katara lo ayudó a levantarse, el príncipe se veía muy afectado con todo lo que había pasado, esa guerra había dejado demasiadas cicatrices en su corazón.

_Katara!! Anng necesita tu ayuda!!..._ Toph le gritaba mientras Anng caía desfallecido al suelo, había hecho un esfuerzo enorme y estaba exhausto .

Katara se apresuró a revisar a Anng, este parecía estar inconsciente pero se mejoraría, solo tenía que descansar un buen rato.

Se le quedó mirando tiernamente, habían pasado por tanto juntos, cuanto había crecido ella misma en ese viaje, entendió por fin que las cosas no son blancas y negras, todo depende del punto de vista en que se miren. Absorta en sus pensamiento mientras acariciaba la calvita del monje no se percató de la expresión de Zuko en esos momentos.

El príncipe estaba batallando en lo profundo de su ser, con su obligación como nuevo soberano, con su responsabilidad para con los pueblos conquistados, y sin embargo quería abandonarlo todo por ella, por casarse y tener una familia junto a la chica que tenía enfrente, como podía ser tan egoísta, como podía siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, sus ojos comenzaron a vidriarse, sabía que dejarla era lo mejor, pero como hacerlo sin traicionar su corazón?, quizás engañando, quizás creyendo que lo mejor para ella sería quedarse junto a ese niño que estaba desmayado, ellos se querían mucho y él había jurado protegerla, ¿ella sería feliz? Si... debía serlo jamás podría alejarla de su familia, de sus amigos, de su futuro como Maestra Agua.

Katara estaba exhausta había vivido al límite en el último tiempo, dudando de su capacidad, de no poder controlar el inmenso poder que fluida en ella, siempre se estaba tratando de contener, pero sabía que había cometido el mayor tabú: matar usando sangre control, jamás podría alejarse de ese inmundo sentimiento que la perseguía casi a menudo en horribles pesadillas. Solo él la entendía, aquel hombre que de principio odió, y que aprendió amar así...fugazmente... una tarde en la que ambos se miraron a los ojos y simplemente se entregaron el uno al otro.

Ahora todo estaría bien, la guerra había terminado y Anng se encontraba bien. Viendo detenidamente al calvito se percató que un par de ojos ambarinos la observaban de forma extraña, al principio creyó que Zuko solo estaba algo emocionado, lagrimas caían por su rostro, pero cuando éste se volteó sabía que algo andaba mal.

_Zuko...que sucede..._ Katara tenía un hilo de voz.

_Nada, eso pasa, yo no siento nada, no se que me pasa, después de todo, quizás soy parecido a mi hermana..._ Zuko trató de calmarse debía convencer a Katara que ella no significaba nada para él.

Al voltearse con una mirada gélida le dijo que le deseaba lo mejor en el polo sur, que cuidara mucho a Anng, que cualquier cosa que necesitaran se la podían pedir y el cumpliría con enviársela, que ya nada había que discutirse, él se quedaría reinando y reconstruyendo un reino que necesitaba su tiempo al 100 y nada ni nadie podría distraerlo.

Katara se quebró en dos, pero interiormente lo comprendía, sabía que había una razón y que probablemente Zuko estaba pensando en sacrificarse nuevamente.

_Yo no te dejaré solo...aunque mis lagrimas sean de hielo... aunque sufra lejos de mi familia y no pueda ver a mis amigos, yo te escojo a ti... no lo comprendes? Mis pies solo quieren caminar a tu encuentro, mi cuerpo entra en conflicto cada vez que te alejas de mi lado, yo no me rendiré, aunque tus ojos sean dagas que se clavan en mi corazón, aunque tus palabras duelan, no me alejaré. Yo te quiero, y esto será para siempre... entiéndelo me enamore de ti!!_

Zuko quedó pálido, no sabía como contestarle, todos sus argumentos se destruyeron en un segundo.

_Yo no se si te podré hacer feliz Katara..._ Zuko tenía las mejillas rosadas, realmente creía que él hacía infeliz a sus cercanos, lo había comprobado con Mei.

_Que importa, yo soy feliz a tu lado, si me dejas quedarme seré feliz, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, a veces eres muy terco y me molesta tu actitud de sabiondo pero te quiero igual, con tus virtudes, como cuando miras atolondradamente cuando te hacen una broma, o con tus chistes fomes o cuando te enojas y todo lo demás se detiene a tu alrededor. Me gustas así de mal humor, sensible y estúpido._

_Katara yo no se que decir..._ El príncipe se había quedado mudo.

_No digas nada, solo dirías una estupidez, déjame recordar este momento así._

Katara se aferró a su cuello y le dio un beso, así sin mas, con todos viendo a su alrededor, la expresión de la mayoría fue de asombro pero para cierta maestra agua era algo que sabía hace tiempo, solo le daba un poco de pena Anng, él realmente se entristecería con la noticia.

_Sobrino no sabía que eras tan popular con las chicas, y mira que linda maestra agua!!_

_Cállate tío!!, yo... lo... lamento por Azula..._

_Tranquilo me duele mucho haberla perdido, pero creo sinceramente que ella por fin está descansando sobrino, por fin esta lejos del odio que la embargaba..._ Iroh derramó en silencio una lagrima pero luego cambió la expresión al ver la congoja de su mas querido pariente que ahora era rey.

_Tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo Zuko, levantar nuevamente a una nación, cambiar su forma de pensar y darle confianza a nuestros vecinos parecen ser nuestras prioridades..._ Iroh sabía que desde ahora y para el futuro sería todo muy duro para Zuko, pero si la chica a su lado, lo apoyaba estaba seguro que su sobrino podría con todo.

El padre de Katara se acercó cauteloso a su hija, se había enterado hace poco que la joven había decidido quedarse en la nación del fuego y no lo comprendía.

Katara le explicó que ella debía quedarse con Zuko y que nadie se lo impediría, había tomado una decisión y no se echaría atrás.

Su padre vio la determinación en ese par de orbes azules y lo entendió, su bella hija se había enamorado, el único problema es que su "futuro hijo" no era nada mas ni nada menos que el Rey del Reino de Fuego.

_Me imagino que pensará Gran Gran cuando le cuente lo de tu boda..._

_Boda?! A que te refieres papa soy muy joven para casarme..._ necesito vivir un par de años, perfeccionar mi arte del agua, mis técnicas de curación...

_Por supuesto no creas que te dejaré aquí sola con este!!_ (aquí indica a Zuko quien esta un poco mas allá hablando con su tío y el cual le explica a su tío que el padre de Katara parece molesto)

Katara le dedicó una mirada furibunda y su padre se fue hablando por lo bajo algo que parecía mas bien un reproche que no alcanzo a decir.

_Y bien... esta todo sobre ruedas?..._ la chica se acercó a Zuko y este de inmediato se avergonzó.

_Porque tu padre lucía tan enojado?..._ Zuko parecía bastante interesado en saber y su tío reía por lo bajo.

_Bueno eso fue porque me dijo que solo me daba permiso de quedarme si me casaba..._ Katara lo dijo como algo que jamás haría.

_Casarse? Bueno de eso no tiene que preocuparse..._Dijo Tio Iroh.

_Lo mismo le dije..._ Katara asentía.

_En serio? Estamos planificándolo todo para el mes que viene..._ Zuko seguía hablando calmadamente, le parecía natural casarse ahora que sería gobernante.

_Que!! como diablos decides algo así y no me consultas primero!! No soy un objeto, además no tengo intenciones de casarme contigo, eres un engreído!!_

_Como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma!!, recién me decías que me amabas con toda tu alma!!, que me seguirías a todos lados, que yo era el único que te podría dar felicidad y ahora me vienes con esto!! Estas loca!!_

_Tu eres el desquiciado, como crees que me voy a casar tengo 16 años!! _

_Y cuando crees que se casan los emperadores!! No sabes nada de protocolo!!_

_No... no lo se!! Porque tendría que saberlo!! Eres tonto!! Yo no soy de la realeza!!_

Ambos se quedaron discutiendo acaloradamente, la mama de Zuko reprobó la relación de ambos enseguida, no entendía como su hijo dejaba que esa chiquilla le gritase.

_Tranquila Ursa, tu y yo no éramos diferentes te recuerdo el carácter que tenias? _

La emperatriz lo miró con reprobación pero luego sonrío al recordar las peleas eternas por ver quien era el que tenía mas cualidades. De verdad estaba enamorada de ese viejo desde toda la vida.

_Tranquila ellos estarán bien..._ dijo sin convicción Iroh cuando Zuko y Katara se enfrentaba en una batalla con sus respectivos elementos y comenzaban a derrumbar lo poco que había quedado de palacio.

_No le digas a mi, creo que ese campesino esta mas acongojado que yo..._ y Ursa apuntó al padre de Katara que lloraba sobre un Zoka que no entendía nada, y murmuraba algo como : mi hija, mi querida hija la perdí por culpa de la nación del fuego.

_Papa Katara esta bien! No te preocupes, ni siquiera sufrió un rasguño!!..._Soka tenia cara de estúpido, mientras Suki, quien si se había dado cuenta de todo, le acariciaba el hombro a su suegro.

_Bueno hay que dejar a la juventud divertirse..._ mencionó Iroh antes de abandonar la sala y ver como caían pilares peligrosamente cerca.

_Zuko te odio!! Eres odioso!! Jamás me quedaría contigo!!_

_Katara detente estas congelándolo todo!! Brujaaaaaa..._

Pero cuando Zuko vió que un poco de cemento caía sobre la maestra y esta no se percataba se arrojó para ayudarla.

_Tonta debes prestar mas atención..._ la miró el príncipe cond ulzura.

_Tonto sabes que tengo la certeza que un tonto mas grande siempre me salvará de cosas como esta..._ ella sonreía.

_Si en eso tienes razón amor mio..._ ambos se fundieron en otro beso. Ambos serían felicen juntos en la nación del fuego. Ambos tendrían un par de gemelos que le harían la vida imposible. Ambos envejecerían junto a sus viejos amigos y lograrían unir a todas las naciones.

Fin

Espero que este fic si les haya gustado jajajaja digo por el final...


End file.
